


The Aftermath

by Lulu_bae



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ben Hargreeves, Alpha Number Five | The Boy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Number Five | The Boy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Beta Luther Hargreeves, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Minor Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Omega Vanya Hargreeves, POV Luther Hargreeves, Sad Number Five | The Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_bae/pseuds/Lulu_bae
Summary: Never before had Luther expected to see the arrogant, confident, rebellious Five sobbing with red rimmed eyes tears flowing down his cheeks and snot coming out of his nose.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 86





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheepywritesfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978694) by [Sheepywritesfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics). 



> Hiya!
> 
> This fic was based on Sheepywritesfics fanfiction called Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers and can be seen as a sort of follow-up to the events which took place in that fic.  
> Please check it out!
> 
> Both fics were inspired by a wonderful prompt so please check that out as well!
> 
> The link to the fanfiction and prompt can be seen in endnotes.  
> This fic is not edited or beta-read so there may be a few errors. Please be nice 😋.

Luther came back from a solo mission dad sent him to. When he got back home, he saw no one. He knew that Allison went to meet some celebrity friends and Klaus was probably on a dinky street getting high.

  
He passed Vanya's room to hear loud moans and the weird wet noises coming out from the room. On his way home he had received intel from Dad that Number Seven had presented as an omega and was experiencing her heat at the moment. Five and her were always close throughout the years and Five was an alpha so maybe he was the one inside? It didn't matter. He after all was a beta and didn't really need to care.

  
Out of nowhere he heard a crash was heard from inside the house and Luther instantly became alert, quickly moving to locate the place where the crash took place. While he moved his thoughts flew. Was it a villain? Did they manage to locate their house? How did they bypass security?

  
As his those went erratic he stood outside Fives door confused. How could it have come from his door. Wasn't he in Vanya's room?

  
Sadly he didn't have time to wonder about all that as another muffled crash and a grunt happened. Luther quickly took action and barreled himself through the door. In seeing the room, he froze.

  
The entire place was in shambles, the desk and it's legs were broken closet was broken to in multiple places. The bed was overturned and the sheets were ripped. The pillowcases were ruined in and lay in a flurry of feathers. Clothes were strewn everywhere. The curtains was pulled out and even the wall where Five did his calculations bore cracks and dents in several places. Crouching down in the middle of it, hair on disarray and clothes ruffled, was none other than Five.

  
As though realizing his presence Five looked up. Luther had never seen him look so feral before. His eyes were glossy and red, both literally and figuratively. His face was ruddy and nerves strained on his neck. He looked like a predator, ready to lash out at any moment.

  
Five stood up to his full height and took one step towards him which would have made Luther flinch if not for the training they have gone through. 

"I'm so sick of hearing it. Hearing them-"

Five's hands suddenly went up and fisted his hair, pulling at the dark strands _hard_. Luther thought he was going to pull them out of his scalp sooner or later.

That wasn't the case as five soon threw his hands back to his sides where his fists clenched and unclenched in succession.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. I'll do it the second he steps out of that room or I'll fucking die trying." Five mumbled.

  
Luther was confused. Who was he talking about? Was it the person in Vanya's room? Which made him realize; just _who_ was in Vanya's room?

  
Out of nowhere Five grabbed a piece of chalk near him and threw it at the wall beside Luther, startling him. The white object bounced off the wall where it chipped into two before falling on the carpeted floor.

  
"I'm going to fucking kill him! Tear him to a million pieces! You hear me?!" Five roared at Luther with bloodshot eyes.

  
Luther was still confused. Who was the person with Vanya? Why did Five want to kill him?

  
There was no time to ask about anything as Five begun to pace while frantically launching into a nonsensical string of sentences.

  
"I always thought she was a beta but- so happy when I heard. I could finally be with her in every way- she was _mine_! Always mine! It wasn't supposed to be like this-"

  
Five stopped speaking as his breath hitched and his eyes squeezed shut as though holdings back tears. Luther thought he probably was.

After a moment he started talking again in a heavy voice.

  
"I was working on my calculations when I received the call. I would have gone as fast as I could. I would! But...but I was so close- it was close, I was almost there. I thought...I thought she wouldn't mind. It was just a few extra minutes- I would have come back in no time!" He roared at Luther although Luther thought it was more towards himself than anyone else.

  
Five kept pacing like an animal trying to break out if it's chains, wild and dangerous. His eyes were unfocused, moving from object to object without direction. His hands were fisted on his hair tightly.

  
"And then that _fucker_ went-took what was mine. He did nothing to deserve it! _Nothing_! His fucking tentacles can't ever measure up to what I feel for her." He let go of his hair and kicked one of the broken desk legs nearby where it hit the wall.

  
Luther was startled at the realization. Ben was the one with Vanya?

  
Fives rage seeming simmered down as he dragged his hands across his hair and trailed down his face.

  
"If only I hadn't waited. I knew her heat was coming, but I thought- I thought-"

A strangled noise came out from him "It was supposed to be me. Everybody knew. Even that damned old man fucking knew. I was supposed to be the one there for her! I've waited for so fucking long! It was supposed to be _me_! Not fucking _Ben_! Not anyone!!!" He roared and lunged at Luther, hands grappling at the blue jacket lapel into his fist.

  
Luther didn't say or do anything, instead just kept staring at him through his domino mask. He let Five lash out on him because maybe deep inside he knew Five needed to. And he, as Number One, as the leader needed to let him do it.

  
Five didn't lose his grip as his head rested on Luther's chest. Even with them being the same age Luther still towered over the rest of them.

  
His chest started to feel slightly damp and his suspicions were affirmed when he heard a chocked sob and another. With a slight push Five steps away before crouching down on the floor to continue sobbing.

  
Never before had Luther expected to see the arrogant, confident, rebellious Five sobbing with red rimmed eyes tears flowing down his cheeks and snot coming out of his nose. He looked absolutely pitiful and-dare he say- pathetic.

  
He has never cared to notice Vanya and- though he was ashamed to admit- was oftentimes lost in mind and Allison's orbit, but there were times he saw his interactions with Vanya and he he knew-to the little extent he saw- that Five cared deeply for Vanya, although his arrogance and pride never let him show it. Another thing he knew though, was that Five was the most ambitious one out of all of them and whatever his goal will always come first, even to Vanya. 

And this time, it had cost him greatly.

  
Luther tried imagining a life where Allison is with someone who is not him and he feels intense pain and betrayal and heartache which suffocates him. If he feels like that, what Five must feel must be way worse. Right now, Five be feeling like he wants to die.

  
"It was supposed to be me" Five sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the prompt which inspired both fics: https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=696604
> 
> The link to the fanfiction: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978694  
> Edit: if there are any re-readers of the fic you will notice the presence of some lines which weren't there before. Please take note that I submitted the documents immediately after I was done and so I had to make a few changes.  
> Thank you for reading this fic. 💓  
> Ciao


End file.
